User blog:Sgt D Grif/rvb fanon
Agent Washington: Backstory: Washington grew up with a dislike of people in general. During his childhood, he was somewhat quiet and didn't talk to most people. He rarely trusted anyone around him. Despite being relatively athletic, he never joined any sports teams in school in part due to his dislike of most of his classmates, him not wanting to trust his team's abilities, and simply not caring about winning a sports competion. After watching innocent people being killed by (whatever enemy the freelancers will be fighting or something), he decided to join the armed forces. But despite his hatred for the enemy, he didn't base his actions out of anger. On one of his first missions, his commanding officer and sergeant were killed. Although seperated from his remaining squadmates, he managed to fight his way to safety. After learning the remainder of his squad was pinned down and about to be killed, Wash decided to drive a transport warthog directly into the battle, risking his life, but sucessfully extracted his team. He quickly earned a reputation for this action. But Wash didn't do it to be a hero, and he didn't really care much about his squad. He was merely analytical about the situation and decided that risking one soldier to rescue five was a fair risk. On a later misson, both he and his teammate were on a sinking naval vessel with only a small inflation device left. The inflatable could barely hold the weight of one of them and could not at all hold both their weights. Both of them were injured and knew they couldn't swim to land. His teammate offered him the inflatable. After short thought, Wash decided to take the inflatable. Wash's reasoning for this was that he determined himself to be a better soldier, and his injuries were more likely to be completely treated than his teammate's, who probably wouldn't have been able to be in combat anymore. Wash sincerely thanked his teammate, and promised to make sure his death wasn't in vain. He stayed with his teammate until the they could no longer stay above water by themselves, figuring if his teammate was going to die, he should have one last laugh with him. Again he didn't do this to be nice or kind or even out of respect. He figured that if he could make his teammate's remaining minutes of life better at no cost to him, he might as well do it. When he was finally rescued hours later, Wash made sure the story of his teammate's generosity and selflessness was told. He did this not out of gratitude, but simply because simply because he thought that hearing about his teammate's heroism would bring about pride in his family, and a sense of hope among people, all with relatively little effort for Wash. After several more missions and proving himself to be an excellent soldier, Wash was approached by the Director. Wash quickly decided to join the Director, realizing he could accomplish much more as a Freelancer than a simple soldier. Personality: Wash is analytical, somewhat sarcastic, and slightly egotistical, and tends to get angered quickly. He rarely acts based upon that anger though. Wash reluctantly trusts the Freelancer team, simply because they can accomplish more together than by themselves. Weapons: Washington has a dislike toward sniping, although he is capable of being a sniper, he finds it annoying and somewhat difficult and leaves sniping to others that are better at it then him. He prefers medium range weapons such as the carbine, dmr, and battle rifle ideal. He also fond of the shotgun, but only in certain situations. Armor: I'll probably just stick with real Wash's armor so that the images of Wash can be used. If not let me know and I'll provide an alternate armor and color scheme. Name: Unless if someone else's character wants that name, I'll have him be named Nick. Because I don't think they'd have the same names as the original freelancers. He wouldn't go by Nick though, he'd be Wash, but in case something about his backstory or whatever comes up, he'd be named Nick. I don't really have a last name for him now, I'm thinking something with either one or two syllables though. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts